


【带卡】渴求

by Leterribal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leterribal/pseuds/Leterribal
Summary: 回村if，双上忍paro。很雷很雷且很干的肉文，请看好预警。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 14





	【带卡】渴求

**Author's Note:**

> 是带卡，但本篇是无奈的妈妈土×被宠坏索求无度的的儿子卡，甚至有卡卡西吸奶情节，雷勿入

“不愧是我一生的对手哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
带土拖着沉重的步履走出火影楼时，一阵刻入dna的豪爽笑声就这么直冲耳膜而来。 他叹了一口气，微微偏了一下身子，好让直冲而来的西瓜头上忍俯冲而过。  
“你啊……”带土抬起疲惫的眼睛，大声吼道，“走路给我看路啊混蛋野兽脸！！！”  
话音刚落他就被后面突然的力量撞倒在地。  
“卡卡西——！”他支撑起趴在地上的上半身，“你故意的吧！”  
“对不起对不起。”话是这么说，银发上忍笑得毫无诚意，“但是你也是不够敏锐呢，上忍失格哟，吊车尾桑。”  
带土气的牙齿嘎吱嘎吱，却在看到卡卡西伸来的手后一切愤怒莫名消散了。  
他挥开手自己爬了起来。  
“我永远的对手哟——”  
“原谅我，凯，改天吧。”一向洁癖的卡卡西却靠在正在派衣服沾到了灰的带土身上，漫不经心的掏出小黄书看了起来，“我要回家了。”  
“先跟你说，没你的饭吃，去便利店买便当！”带土龇牙道。  
凯又自顾自热血起来：“这就是卡卡西你热血修炼的回报吗，岂可修，我也好想吃带土做的饭！”  
“我才不会做！”  
卡卡西蹭了蹭带土：“那晚上来我们家吃饭吧。”  
“都说了没有饭给你们吃，还有你很重啊，别靠我身上！”  
卡卡西毕竟是个身高一米八一的成年男性，靠在身上可是不小负担。  
“好耶！”凯欢呼，“那我可以带上小李吗？”  
“嗯没问题。”  
“那么为了带土的美味家庭料理，我也要督促小李更努力修行才行！我去找他了，绕木叶三十圈开始！”  
凯大吼着又冲了出去，带土挽留不及，瞪了卡卡西一眼就消失了。  
他们住在上忍公寓同一间房，带土放下他被顾问老头塞的一沓学习资料进了厨房。  
关掉煨了一天的汤的火，带土穿上围裙，把水槽里的鱼拿出来砸晕去鳞，熟门熟路的开始料理起来。  
“把衣服都扔洗衣机里，想喝汤自己去舀。”听到开门声带土不耐烦的说。  
卡卡西把上忍马甲扔到洗衣机旁，贴到带土旁边。  
“诶——”他眯起眼睛，“你不是让我去便利店解决吗？”  
说完，他亲昵的用手臂环住带土的腰，把脸贴在他倏然僵直的肩膀上。  
“虽然嘴上那么说……其实很想我吧？”  
带土进退两难，威胁的挥了挥没拿菜刀的那只手：“放开，我的手是脏的！”  
“你做的你的呀。”卡卡西发出陶醉的呼吸声，“让我充会儿电，唔……”  
话是这么说，他的手却不老实的在带土身上游移。  
左手伸进上衣里循着腹肌向上攀爬，右手更是移到带土腿间，唤醒沉睡的巨兽。  
“你……”  
带土啪的一声放下菜刀，洗了洗手，转过身来猛地掐住了卡卡西的下颚。  
他沉下脸，细眉拧起，戾气使毁容了的右脸更加恐怖。  
“得寸进尺了，卡卡西。”他压低声音，威胁道。  
卡卡西不是面对四代火影护卫的别国使者，尽管要害已经被控制，他却只是拉下面罩，眨了眨眼睛：“那么，你要怎么惩罚我呢，五代目火影大人？”  
在带土脸涨红一瞬间，卡卡西翻过手腕，倒扣住带土的手，顺势将他拉向自己怀里。  
单纯拼体术带土不是他的对手，卡卡西轻松的钳制住了他，捞开了带土的上衣。  
带土的胸口缠满了绷带，却不像是受伤的样子。  
布料撕裂的声音才让他回过神，带土终究是放松了拧紧的眉，嘴上却依旧凶狠：“你自找的！”  
木遁的枝条从带土背上爆开，上衣和裹着胸口的绷带瞬间四分五裂。卡卡西的双手被束缚住吊起，眼前陡然天旋地转。  
尽管沙发很柔软，被粗暴的甩在上面还是很疼。一阵眩晕过后，枝条撕裂了卡卡西裤子的裆部。  
那条沾满了土之国戈壁风沙的裤子就这么四分五裂碎了一地。  
“带土，你就这么讨厌晾衣——唔！”  
他骑在了卡卡西的胸口，让他呼吸困难，随后塞进的巨物更是让他几乎窒息。  
此时卡卡西居然还有闲心想别的：带土的裤子带着一股海水的味道，不知他此次陪同四代火影前去雾隐有什么收获。水门带着他作为护卫到处出差，也快到定下来的时间了。  
卡卡西自己也要接替奈良鹿久的参谋位置，虽然以后很少能吃到美味的家庭料理，但以后多很多时间相伴，一想到这儿他的心就要起飞。  
“又在走神！”带土恼怒道，“我最讨厌你这样了！”  
惹怒他的后果就是一个突进龟头直接插喉咙里，卡卡西被噎出眼泪，还没忍住呕吐的欲望嘴巴就被大开大合的日了起来。  
“唔——！唔唔——！”  
偏偏是被这么粗暴的对待，卡卡西却勃起了。  
后穴肌肉也随着激烈的动作舒张，被枝条趁虚而入。  
“呜呜呜呜……”  
喉咙深处湿滑紧窒不下于后穴，但看卡卡西挣扎不得的样子，火气瞬间消散了。  
带土忍住欲望，猛地抽出阴茎，精液射了卡卡西满脸。  
“咳咳咳。”干咳了几声之后，卡卡西睁开眼睛，“我说你啊……”  
他舔了舔嘴角：“为什么不好好射到我嘴里？”  
带土冷笑道：“怎么了，清洗沙发是你的活，所以嫌麻烦？”  
“啊，确实。”卡卡西竟然承认，“而且我从好远的地方回来。”  
“那你还不知死活的来招惹我！”带土不满的掐住他的痣。  
“所以我很渴……也很饿……”他抬起眼眸，来自同一人的眼睛竟在此对视，“好空虚，好想要带土的东西。”  
不知是卡卡西眸子里的迷恋过于强烈，还是羞耻挟持了明明已经和挚友策马上沙场无数次还依旧纯情的带土，他竟然有一瞬间的呆愣。  
卡卡西的腿修长有力，夹住带土的腰反客为主压在身上，膝盖用力压住了他的腰间挣动。  
抓住任何空隙，一击制胜。哪怕实力碾压，也没有自信能在实战中真的压制他而不是被他赢过，旗木卡卡西就是一个如此强悍的男人，这种强悍让带土骄傲，也更痛恨。  
而现在，尽管屁股里夹住的枝条在顶前列腺，脸上沾满了白浊，他却在低声喘息时，对带土说出了宛如性骚扰路遇女高中生的话：  
“带土……给我看看你的胸。”  
带土愣了一下，怒火丛生，掰开卡卡西屁股的肉，巨龙直接操了进去。  
“居然想要体谅你这个变态的我才是笨蛋！”  
扩张还未做彻底，身后传来撕裂般的剧痛，顶到前列腺的快感却更加剧烈，卡卡西就是在这样的低吼之中射了出来。  
看到这样，带土叹了一口气，说道：“真的很想要吗？”  
“唔……唔……”  
卡卡西意乱情迷呻吟着，脸却坚持不懈要往带土胸口处供。  
带土缓慢的，却有力的继续抽插着，语气温柔：“喜欢？”  
“喜欢……”卡卡西伸出舌头，舔舐着自己射在带土胸口的精液，“喜欢带土……”  
久旷的后穴还没能吃下整根巨龙，带土无奈的摸了摸卡卡西的头发，将他的脸摁在自己胸脯上。  
“好吧，给你。”  
话音刚落，卡卡西低沉的嚎叫出声，那与后穴尺寸不匹配的巨物猛地全部顶了进去，几乎要把后穴的肉撑到透明。  
白光在他眼前炸开，他在带土身上激烈的起伏，如同疾风骤雨般中飘摇的小船。  
他按着带土的胸脯，与带土腹部结实的肌肉不同，健硕有力同时还非常柔软，卡卡西埋在其中，汗味夹杂着海水的味道让他沉醉。  
他的手抓住带土的乳首。  
在床上作为女人那样被激烈插入的是他卡卡西，可胸脯被玩弄的像女人那般敏感的却是带土。这种困扰已经让带土不得不在胸脯上缠布条应对，不然会整天勃起。  
不出意外，当卡卡西迷恋的衔住带土深色不自然涨大的乳首时，激烈的在他体内攻城略地的东西涨的更大更硬，就像一块烙铁一般，几乎要刺穿他的内脏。  
姿势让阴茎每次进出都捅到最深，要有被操死在沙发上的错觉。  
“卡卡西。”带土单目赤红，粗重的喘息起来，“你自找的。”  
他将他提起，木遁的枝条爬了上来，抓住卡卡西同样尺寸不凡的阴茎，猛地堵住了他的尿道口。  
这下子前后都胀满了。  
“带土……带土……”  
他噬咬着带土的胸口，放浪的晃着腰，在快感中恍惚自己快要死去。  
“填满我……”  
在被射满时，枝条松开了。  
在带土的怀抱里，卡卡西沉入了欲望的深渊，深深睡去了。  
*  
醒来时，红色霞光已经爬上窗沿。  
香味环绕在鼻间，引起腹中馋虫的叫声。  
“你说你。”带土穿着短袖走出厨房，可以窥见裹住胸口布条的轮廓，“那么喜欢胸部，怎么还不去和女人结婚。”  
卡卡西翻了个身，已经凉掉的精液顺着臀部流了下来。  
“你已经玩腻了？负心汉。”  
他的声音软绵绵的，带着一股餍足的慵懒。  
带土翻了一个白眼。  
“我这是为你好！”他说，“男人再怎么被吸也吸不出奶！也代替不了你妈！”  
他总是觉得卡卡西是缺乏母爱才这样。  
卡卡西笑道：“你难道不就是我的女人吗？”  
带土抽搐了一下嘴角，又奔回厨房去了。看来他也知道，系着围裙的自己无法反驳这话。  
“带土，我饿了。”  
“等一下就能吃饭了。”  
“我晚上还可以吃你吗？”卡卡西舔了舔嘴唇。  
回答他的只有摔菜刀的声音。  
卡卡西笑着起身，忽然恍惚间自己忘了什么事，倏然门就被猛烈拍打起来。  
“卡卡西！！！你这骗子，说好的教我千鸟呢！！！”  
是他的学生佐助，从微弱的劝诫声和起哄的『卡卡西老师就是骗子！』中可以得知另外两小朋友也在。  
好像因为中忍考试约好给他们特训，然后因为太想念带土就把这个忘的一干二净。  
“要造反啊！”带土恼怒的吼道，可是他走不开，“卡卡西，你去开门。”  
“是是。”  
套上裤子后，含着液体的怪异感更加明显。卡卡西缩了缩后穴，几经挣扎后还是决定留在里面。  
啊，说起来，也顺便留这三个孩子吃晚饭吧。老师师母现在都出差，带土看在鸣人面子上也会答应的。  
红晕从他脸上褪去，拉起面罩，他又回到平时懒散却锐利的样子。  
如同一把归鞘的名刀。


End file.
